<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones (An emptiness began to grow) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924656">Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones (An emptiness began to grow)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Inspired by the playlist, Introspection, Jealousy, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, One-Sided Attraction, Roceit - Freeform, Romance, Sally's Song, Song Lyrics, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, kind of, one-sided prinxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I sense there's something in the wind….”</p>
<p>Virgil watched from his spot on the couch as Roman ignored the movie playing on the screen in favor of scribbling into his notebook, his eyes clouded with focus, his tongue sticking out from the corner of his lips.</p>
<p>“…that seems like tragedy's at hand."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones (An emptiness began to grow)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“I sense there's something in the wind….”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil watched from his spot on the couch as Roman ignored the movie playing on the screen in favor of scribbling into his notebook, his eyes ablaze with focus, his tongue sticking out from the corner of his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“…that seems like tragedy's at hand.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gentle discomfort in his chest must’ve been a whirlwind of terror in Roman’s. He could feel the fear radiating off of his friend in waves.</p>
<p>The lack of physical evidence, however, baffled Virgil.</p>
<p>Roman’s face was a magnificent image of serenity, the spark in his eyes dim but existent, his hands lacking even the slightest tremor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were many moments in which Virgil wanted to reach out and touch those perfectly still porcelain hands, squeeze tight enough to feel them shake, to feel the sweat undoubtedly coating their palms.</p>
<p>He wanted to sit close enough to hear Roman’s breath hitch and  to lay on his chest until he heard Roman’s heart pound in panic.</p>
<p>He wanted to convince himself what he saw glimpses of on Roman’s face was real. He needed to know it was true before allowing himself to be lured into helping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>The worst is just around the bend.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deceit was fond of Roman.</p>
<p>Anyone with eyes and adequate prescription glasses could see that.</p>
<p>He’d lick his smirking lips and offer carefully handcrafted compliments which left Roman a blushing stuttering mess. He’d move elegantly around Roman, circling him like a python eyeing its pray, all the while whispering sweet little lies into his ear.</p>
<p>And Roman was falling for it. He was falling for it quickly and he was falling hard.</p>
<p>Desperate for some form of validation, he let Deceit’s poison fester and infect him.</p>
<p>It made Virgil’s blood boil.</p>
<p>Roman was an blazing fire of passion, he was a booming voice and brilliant eyes, a pearly smile and a righteous heart.</p>
<p>Deceit managed to turn all of that into a tepid puddle of embarrassed giggles and stuttering thanks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“And does he notice my feelings for him?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil wanted, he needed the light Roman radiated, to keep his darkness at bay.</p>
<p>It was a selfish wish but a wish nonetheless.</p>
<p>Virgil’s first reaction to love was fear, that much was to be expected. He’d loved before and he’d hated how it made him nauseous.</p>
<p>But with Roman, it was different.</p>
<p>There were no butterflies fluttering, making his stomach twist in discomfort, no nausea as he choked up, not knowing what to say. His breaths came easier when he glanced at Roman, all the weight he carried suddenly disappearing, shying away from the Prince’s scintillating grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“And will he see how much he means to me?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman never noticed.</p>
<p>Or, perhaps, he noticed but could not believe someone loved him so dearly, looked at him with as much adoration as Virgil did.</p>
<p>Maybe it scared him.</p>
<p>Virgil would be scared if he knew someone was thinking of him how he thinks of Roman.</p>
<p>Brilliant, flawed in the most magnificent of ways.</p>
<p>To Virgil, Roman was simply <em>everything.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I think it's not to be.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course Roman was intrigued by Deceit.</p>
<p>Virgil knew how irresistible his former friend was capable of being, what with his silky voice, his measured words and elegant stride, the intricate pattern of shimmering scales on his face and that eye, amber and golden, piercing through skin and right into your soul.</p>
<p>He knew exactly what to say to make you weak at the knees.</p>
<p>It was no surprise Roman found himself drawn to the quick-witted Side and the suave charm with which he carried himself.</p>
<p>Had Virgil though Deceit was being truthful, he would’ve agreed the two of them would make a perfect couple, both so elegant, so charismatic and flamboyant.</p>
<p>If Deceit were to be anyone else, they would be perfect for each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman was falling apart, he was disappearing before Virgil’s very eyes and he had no idea what to do, too entranced by the horrific scene of watching light drain from someone’s eyes, of watching them fade into the dust floating lazily around them.</p>
<p>Roman was no longer surrounded in flames. He was on fire.</p>
<p>A fire that roared and burned viciously, turning his blemished skin into cinders. Roman, choked by the ash and blinded by the smoke, added fuel to the flame in his desperate scramble to put it out.</p>
<p>He kept writing in that notebook, ignoring Logan’s complaints about missing the pivotal scenes of the movie they were watching.</p>
<p>Virgil couldn’t tear his eyes away from Roman, wondering how no one else noticed him setting fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud, try as I may it doesn't last.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil wished he, like the others, could look the other way.</p>
<p>But then again, he never could tear his eyes away from Roman. The moment their eyes first met, Virgil became unable to look anywhere but at him and his effervescent smile.</p>
<p>But Roman rarely looked back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“And will we ever end up together?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deceit rose up then, undoubtedly upset about yet another theft of his hat.</p>
<p>He yanked it away from Roman with a disapproving frown but his eyes were smiling.</p>
<p>An expression so open in its fondness it made Virgil’s brain short-circuit as it tried to connect Deceit to the affection evident  in his gaze.</p>
<p>“Again?”</p>
<p>Roman shrugged sheepishly, his smile pretty but half-hearted.</p>
<p>The crevice between Deceit’s brows curved into a worried frown as his eyes travelled Roman’s face in search of something Virgil thought no one else but him could see.</p>
<p>Apparently he was wrong.</p>
<p>Deceit found it.</p>
<p>He found the raging fire and reek of desperation.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you keep it?” He said then, offering the accessory back to Roman who took it with a baffled expression.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“So you know that, even when you think you are, you’re never truly alone.” Deceit told him.</p>
<p>The room was silent.</p>
<p>Virgil did nothing but stare as Roman reached up to trace Deceit’s gloved hand with his own in a manner so gentle Virgil could almost feel the soft touch on his own skin.</p>
<p>Roman uttered faintly, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“No,” Deceit let his lips hover above Roman’s hand. “Thank <em>you</em>. Without your extravagant efforts, everything I do would be for nothing.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>They seemed to forget they were not alone and were never aware how intently Virgil was hanging onto their every word.</p>
<p>“What’s the point of changing society without anything to contribute to it?” Came Deceit’s all but simple answer and yet another nonchalant shrug. “Without you, I would be protecting an empty shell of a man so unhappy and so bored not even the dread of anxiety would be enough to shake him.”</p>
<p>That’s when Virgil knew. Deceit was well aware he was listening. His words were yet again chosen specifically but this time they weren’t for Roman, they were for him, for the rest of them listening curiously but pretending not to.</p>
<p>Roman’s eyes were fixated on Deceit’s face.</p>
<p>And the fear was gone.</p>
<p>All Virgil could feel was his own hands shaking, palms sweating, heart pounding painfully. He couldn’t breathe.</p>
<p>His heart clenched as that gaze he’d been casting over Roman’s beautiful face now reflected in those bright eyes.</p>
<p>It was mirrored in Deceit’s mismatched irises. The way it should be.</p>
<p>The way it never was when Roman met Virgil’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“No I think not, it's never to become.<br/>For I am not the one”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>